Relational databases contain large amounts of data and are costly and difficult to back-up and purge. Relational databases are used in the medical and pharmacy fields to store orders and personal information that will need to be accessed and queried at later for reporting and treatment of the person. Oftentimes, additional physical disc space must be added to a client server to maintain backup or historical files from the relational database. Adding physical disc space is costly and time consuming to maintain. Alternatively, client servers can transfer the files via a network to a backup or remote server in a cloud-computing environment via a network.
The historical files are transferred are transferred one line by one line in relational database format line by line via a network to the remote server. Transferring historical relational database files via a network to a remote hosted server such as one located in a cloud computing network is a very time consuming process, often needing to be done overnight. Furthermore, if the network is prone to interruptions, the process to transfer files to a remote hosted server has to start over from the beginning if it is interrupted causing an additional delay.